legend_of_queen_opalafandomcom-20200214-history
Traveling Scholar
= Overview = In most towns there can be found a man named the Traveling Scholar. He charges an initial fee for the Hero to take a 5-question quiz. If he gets all 5 questions correct, he receives a prize. If a question is answered incorrectly, the quiz will end, requiring another payment to try again. Players are recommended to save before they start the quiz to avoid wasting money. Once a quiz is successfully completed the player may not take the quiz again. Prizes generally reveal hidden items or give new interface options for the player but do not directly impact gameplay. = Legend of Queen Opala = Below is a list of LOQO1 locations where the scholar can be found. Each item contains a location, cost for quiz, prize, effect of the prize, and any special notes associated with the prize or game. Egypt Capitol * Location: Weapon District * Cost: 100 gold * Prize: Necklace of the Goddess * Effect:Shows Traps Athrosa * Location: Scholar in first house of the second screen * Cost: 500 gold * Prize: Tiara of the Goddess * Effect: Shows Hidden Chests Mount Falcon * Location: Top of Mountain * Cost: 1,000 * Prize: Earrings of the Goddess * Effect:Shows Hen'Tai Boxes Festival Island * Location: One screen north of the clock * Cost: 1,000 * Prize: Bracelet of the Goddess * Effect: Any area the player has not searched glows = Legend of Queen Opala 2 = Below is a list of LOQO2 locations where the scholar can be found. Each item contains a location, cost for quiz, prize, effect of the prize, and any special notes associated with the prize or game. Castle Resteed * Location: in the unlocked building in the bottom center area of Castle Resteed town. * Cost: 100 gold * Prize: Coin of Saving * Effect: Allows the player to save anywhere, not just at Blue Crystals. Highly recommended to get as soon as it is available. * Note: It is possible to get to this scholar before getting Milana in your party. Rockgard Village * Location: Inside the unmarked building south of the slave tower in Rockgard Village * Cost: 150 gold * Prize: Bandana of the Unseen * Effect: Makes traps visible (spike traps appear as a set of holes in the floor). * Note: There are not currently very many traps in the game, so there may be little discernible difference in most maps. Baltera Village * Location: Third building to the left from the blue crystal in Baltera Village * Cost:150 gold * Prize: Necklace of Charity * Effect: Causes any area the player has not searched to glow; this is useful in not only finding hidden treasures, but obtaining the Grand Looter achievement. Grand Aideen * Location: Unmarked building to the left of the road leading up to Castle Aideen. * Cost: 500 gold * Prize: Cape of Truth * Effect: Allows the player to see and interact with chests that contain tablets of history or golden old coins. Gathering enough tablets of history opens up pages of the CGI section of the secret gallery, and old gold coins can be used to open red illustration chests. * Note: This item is the only way to unlock many of the images in the game. To save time, completionist players should get this item before scouring every area in search of hidden chests. Tel Ravida * Location:Northwest of the inn. * Cost: 750 Gold * Prize: Jewel of Monsters * Effect: Causes monsters containing the rare forms of their type (ex. the Firewolf's rare monster is the Sodwolf) to brighten and turn slightly transparent while walking about. Totville * Location: House behind the bar. * Cost: 850 * Prize: Ribbon of Speech * Effect: Allows the player to initiate conversations with domestic animals. * Note: This is needed to obtain the quest "Animal Rights" in Shaabera. Shaabera * Location:The unmarked house right of the intersection. * Cost: 1000 Gold * Prize: Cloak of the Wise * Effect: Causes a yellow exclamation mark to hover over the heads of quest givers. Solheim * Location: The first building you see in Solheim. * Cost: 1500 Gold * Prize: Boots of Invulnerability * Effect: Let's you cross traps without getting harmed. Thebes * Location: One of the Locked houses in Thebes (need Expert Lockpick) * Cost: 3000 Gold * Prize: Gloves of Finesse * Effect: Indicates NPS or monsters that hold Trading cards Odyssa Village * Location: Locked house in Odyssa Village (need Expert Lockpick) * Cost: 5000 Gold * Prize: Hourglass of Time * Effect: "...allows a week to pass without a blink of an eye". Stonehedge * Location: The barn under the transport crystall * Cost: 2500 Gold * Prize: Bell of Magnification * Effect: Allows to auto-zoom on illustrations with magnifying icon. Valethorn * Requirements: He will only appear on NG Ultra and only after the story is completed. * Location: Small house next to the Item Shop (needs Novice Lockpick) * Cost: 25000 * Prize: Dust of Secrets * Effect: Unlocks ALL Scene CGs in the Art Gallery = Legend of Queen Opala Origin = Below is a list of LOQO - Origin Locations where the scholar can be found. Each item contains a location, cost for quiz, prize, effect of the prize, and any special notes associated with the prize or game. Colussia * Location: Inn * Cost: 100 gold * Prize: Boots of Rushing * Effect: Allows the player to sprint outside by toggling A for on/off. Port Ronod * Location: In a ship on the far west side of the dock, only appears at nighttime. * Cost: 250 gold * Prize: Crystal fragment * Effect: allows fast travelling with the crystals and access to illumi (extra CG scene available) Caimridge * Location: Town Hall * Cost: 300 gold * Prize: Necklace of clarity * Effect: A necklace that auto-enables unexplored search spots to glow Brightstone * Location: Inn * Cost: 450 gold * Prize: Ring of Resonance * Effect: Auto-enables Golden Beetle Sightings. Arlon * Location: Small House In the North side * Cost: 500 gold * Prize: Amulet of Assistance * Effect: Makes quest givers easier to spot Whitehaven * Location: Right hand side of the Inn * Cost: * Prize: Jewel of Magnification * Effect: Allows zooming on illustrations